Just Do It
by Layla Aaron
Summary: Hotch/Garcia PWP - Hotch drops by Garcia's appointment one Saturday morning. He has one thing on his mind.


Penelope shoved her sleeping mask off her face, rolled out of her bed then slipped her glasses on while walking toward the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Keep your pants on." She stared at the last person she expected to see on the other side of her door this early on a Saturday morning.

"Hotch?" Damn, he looked too good for this hour of the morning. The black shirt accentuated his lean build and the biking shorts showed off his taut legs and buttocks. She brushed her tousled hair out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Garcia." He rested a forearm on the door frame, keys dangling from his forefinger. "Look, um, I know it's early, but…"

She reached out to grab his hand. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" She pulled him into the apartment then shut the door behind him. When she turned around, she stood nose to chest with him. Penelope took a deep breath and sighed softly. Damn, her boss smelled of manly sweat and fresh air and a scent that was all Aaron Hotchner. If she stretched, stood on tiptoes, she could lick his neck, taste the result of his exertions. Tempting as that sounded, she stayed flat on her feet.

Aaron grasped her chin and tilted her head back. "You know how we've talked about how our experiences have encouraged us to rearrange the priorities in our lives?"

Penelope nodded. Her gaze locked with his. In the past few years, they'd discussed the personal epiphanies that sprang from their near-death experiences.

"I've been thinking about that. And while out on a run this morning, I reached a decision."

Penelope nodded again, swallowing hard. "And?" she whispered.

"I came to do this." He lowered his head, brushed his lips over hers. Once, twice, a third time.

"Aaron," she murmured. When she spoke, he claimed her open mouth in a mind-searing kiss. When she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, resting those fists on his chest, he deepened the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, tasting her.

Hotch pulled back from the kiss and brushed a kiss to her temple. She heard the jingling noise of his keys as he fidgeted.

"Wow," she whispered. "I…Hotch…" She took a deep breath. "What brought this on?"

"When you were shot, I panicked and tried to think of what I'd do if suddenly you were no longer here. When Foyet stabbed me and…well, I did think of Haley and what would happen if I were no longer here. But then you were there, in my mind, and I wondered…"

She blinked, her brow furrowed.

"I wondered for a second time what I'd do if you were no longer in my life."

"So, that made you drive over here and kiss me?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, it made me drive over here so I could finally tell you that I want you."

Penelope's jaw dropped open. "Hotch?"

He offered her a rueful grin, dropped his keys on the floor then slid his arms around her waist, pulled her against his body. He nuzzled her neck, nipped a trail along her jaw line. "I, Aaron Hotchner, want you, Penelope Garcia. "

She moaned. The sensations of his warm breath fanning her skin sent a shiver down her spine.

"To be sure there are no questions about my motives. I want to fuck you, Penelope. I want to fuck you in your bedroom. I want to fuck you in your kitchen. I want to fuck you in your shower. And once I'm done with those three places, I want to figure out what other surfaces in your apartment we can christen with naked, sweaty, mind-blowing sexy times."

"Yes. Yes. A thousand and one times yes." She pulled out of his arms and quickly stripped out of her pajamas, smiling at him once she stood naked before him.

Hotch blinked then smirked at her. He stepped closer, leaned in and murmured in her ear, "You're standing there with your tousled hair and without any clothing and I feel overdressed for the situation."

Penelope nipped his earlobe. "What are you going to do about that?"

He hauled her against his body, pressed her back against her door and kissed her. Their mouths melded. His hands slid down to cup her buttocks. His erection pressed against her belly. She slid her hands up to thread her fingers through his hair.

Hotch broke the kiss. Panting for breath, he stepped back and began a slow, teasing strip.

Garcia licked her lips and watched as he revealed his lean abs and chest. She giggled when he lifted the shirt over his head and swung it around three times before throwing it at her. She grabbed it out of the air and pressed her face into it, drawing in a deep breath.

He could see the smile in her eyes above her hands and he winked at her. He turned around then cast a glance at her over his shoulder. He waggled an eyebrow at her then bent to remove his shoes and socks. When he straightened he looked over his shoulder at her again. "Like what you see?"

Penelope nodded. "Oh yeah. Everyone thinks I drool over Derek, but your ass and your legs are amazing."

Aaron grinned then wiggled his butt. "Really?"

"Uh huh." She nodded and took another sniff of his shirt. "It's taut and tight and I just want to grab hold and hang on while you do naughty things to me."

"Penelope, you tease," he groaned. He turned to face her and she licked her lips at the sight of his erection. The spandex covering it showed all the contours and ridges and she nipped at her upper lip with her bottom row of teeth.

She groaned when he slowly slid the waistband down to reveal just the tiniest peek of the head of his cock. She stomped her foot when he tugged it back up and threw her a mischievous grin. "Now who's teasing."

He laughed at her exaggerated pout, lowered the waistband of his shorts a bit lower then tugged them back up again.

"Please, Aaron. I wanna see," she pleaded.

"Ask, and ye shall receive." He shoved the shorts down to the floor and kicked them away.

"Oh," Garcia whispered. She drew in a deep breath and licked her lips twice. "Oh my!" Step by step, he moved closer. She dropped his shirt to the floor and reached out to wrap her hand around his erect cock. "So, this is what a Hotch rocket looks like."

Hotch sucked in a sharp breath and stopped moving. He released his breath when she slid her hand up and down the length of his shaft several times. "Oh fuck, Garcia, if you keep doing that, I'll not last long and I don't want our first time to be a quickie."

"You mean you don't want to end this faster than a Hotch rocket?" she purred.

He shook his head. "Not if I can help it." He reached out to fondle her nipples. "Although given my current state and how you look, I might fail miserably at that endeavor."

She released her grip on his cock then trailed her fingertip over the head. Penelope looked up and smiled. "I believe you wished to retire to my bedroom."

He nodded.

With a beatific smile on her face, she grabbed his hand and tugged him from the living room to her bedroom. She waved her free hand around. "Ta da!"

He pulled her close and began backing her toward the bed. "I like."

The backs of her knees hit the bed seconds before they toppled to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek. Their mouths brushed. Their tongues tangled, and she moaned into the kiss.

Aaron rolled onto his back with Penelope draped over him. She squirmed and pressed herself against him. He let out a groan. "You're not making this easy."

She rested her hands on his chest and pushed herself up. She straddled his waist then reached for his hand. Penelope rested his hand on his abdomen less than an inch away from her pussy. A slow smile spread across her face. "Touch me and see how easy I can be." She leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs.

Hotch slid a finger between her labia, circled her clit a few times then edged the fingertip just inside her. He smiled and stroked her clit with his thumb. "Please?"

Garcia arched a brow. "Please what?"

"Penelope Garcia, will you please put me out of my misery by taking my rock hard cock into your warm, wet pussy then fuck me senseless?" He fluttered his eyelashes a few times then smiled at her.

She moved onto her knees, grasped his cock in her hand and positioned the head of it against the opening of her pussy. She lowered herself just enough to take the tip inside her. She licked her lips and stared at him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, moved his hands to rest on her hips. "Yes."

She drew in a deep breath and blew it out. She dropped her head back and lowered her body in a swift move. Penelope sucked in a sharp breath as his cock pushed into her, stretching her pussy. She stilled and let her body adjust to the sensation of being filled by his cock.

"You are so beautiful, Penelope," he muttered. His thumbs stroked back and forth, caressing her hip bones with the pads of his thumbs.

When she dropped her gaze to meet his, she offered him a smile. "Wow, you, you feel so good inside me."

Aaron moved one hand between them, rubbing his fingertips over her clit. He smiled when she groaned.

She circled her hips then began swaying her pelvis back and forth in a slow, steady pace. He matched her rhythmic swaying with rubbing her clit.

A soft growl escaped him when he watched her hands slide up her belly to cup her breasts. The sight of her pinching her nipples made him grow harder.

"Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"That's incredibly hot."

She smiled at him then clenched her muscles around him. He circled her clit, rubbing his thumb back and forth, occasionally pinching the sensitive nub. "Oh fuck, Hotch! Again, please do that again."

He pinched her clit again, his gaze never leaving her face. She cried out softly and began to quiver. "That's it, Garcia. Come for me." He held his breath as her body clenched around him. The squeezing sensations elicited a groan from him. He would not last much longer, but he wanted to hold out until she reached her climax.

"Hotch!" She rocked back and forth then threw her head back and called out his name a second time.

He clenched his jaw to hold back his own orgasm. He slowed the movement of his thumb on her clit, bringing her down. Hotch slid his hands to grip her hips and began thrusting up into her, slowly then faster and faster. He arched his back when her nails sank into his abdomen. A throaty growl escaped him when the pleasure shot through his body. One, two, three thrusts into her, and he groaned her name.

Penelope lowered her torso and nuzzled his throat. "Damn, Hotch, you know how to rock someone's world."

He chuckled. "Ditto, Garcia."


End file.
